New Surprises
by Helen of Troy
Summary: AOC. What does Max find in OC’s room one morning? My first Alec and Cindy fic, so be kind.


TITLE: New Surprises  
  
SUMMARY: A/OC. My first Alec and Cindy fic, so be kind.  
  
It was seven thirty in the morning, which meant Max had to get up and get ready for work. She stretched lazily and got up dragging her feet across the floor to the bathroom. She looked at her disheveled reflection and began brushing her teeth.  
  
Max walked across from her bathroom down the hall to Original Cindy's room. "Boo, get up! It's time to go to work!" she said returning to the bathroom and continuing to brush her teeth.  
  
After finishing that task she brushed her hair, and got dressed. Cindy still wasn't up, which was very unusual because she typically woke up before Max.  
  
Max walked to Cindy's room and knocked again. Seconds later Cindy appeared through the door, still not dressed, but rather wearing her nightgown and a robe. She stood in the door frame just barely enough for her to squeeze in between the door and the frame.  
  
"Hey girl, you better hurry up, Normal hates when we come late." Max warned her.  
  
"Um, look girl I don't think I'll be going to work today." She whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Max asked suspiciously.  
  
"No reason." She said.  
  
"And why are you standing like that? You know the door can open farther then that right?" Max asked. Trying to push the door aside, but OC pushed hard on the door trying not to let Max in.  
  
Max looked at her strangely. "What are you hiding in there?" Max asked.  
  
She smiled at her. "Nothing."  
  
Max didn't believe it. "OC, this isn't funny. What's going on in there?" she asked.  
  
"I'm telling you girl, nothing. Just go on to work." OC said trying to get Max to leave.  
  
Max had had enough, she pushed the door aside harshly and walked in. What she saw shocked her.  
  
Alec was sleeping peacefully on the bed covered in nothing but a white sheet. Max's mouth flew open when she saw him slowly stirring out of sleep. "Hi Maxie."  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" she yelled which now fully woke Alec up.  
  
Max looked back and forth between OC, who was standing by the door, and Alec, who sprawled on the bed.  
  
"Well? Is someone going to answer me?" Max asked still baffled by this situation.  
  
"Girl, why don't we go in the living room and let Alec get dressed." OC guided her out the door.  
  
She smiled back at Alec and he returned the smile by winking at her.  
  
"Do you mind explaining what happened?" Max asked almost angrily.  
  
"Do I really need to explain it?" OC asked.  
  
"I'm just, still in shock I guess. How did this happen?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, it was at Crash last night." OC began explaining.  
  
"He took advantage of you didn't he? You had too much to drink and he took advantage! That son of a-" Max turned and was about to go kick Alec's ass but OC stopped her.  
  
"No! Max! I wanted it." She explained.  
  
Max was taken by surprise once again. "But, I thought you we're..."  
  
"I thought I was too. But Alec changed all that." OC said sitting down.  
  
"This is too much! I need to sit down." Max said sitting down beside her.  
  
"You see? The few guys I had been... with, they were assholes and I didn't have a good time when I was with them so I turned, but last night when Alec and I were talking, he made me feel so special, and I decided to give it a second thought. So we came back here and well, you know what happens after that." OC elaborated.  
  
"I still... can't believe this." Max said.  
  
"What can't you believe Maxie?" came a sound from the hall, Alec. Finally dressed.  
  
Max immediately jumped up. "You hurt my girl, I will kill you." Max warned him.  
  
"Relax Max, what's your problem? We're just going out." Alec explained taking his jacket.  
  
"Oh, so you're dating?" Max asked looking over at OC who just blushed slightly. "Have I been in coma or something?" Max asked.  
  
"No, your just missing out on the fun as usual." Alec said smiling and winking at Cindy before he walked out.  
  
"I don't know what you see in him." Max pointing at the door where Alec just walked out.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know what you didn't see in him, boo." OC said. "The boy is everything, he's perfect!"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you should get dressed Ms. Go-happy-get-lucky." Max said and OC went to change.  
  
"Aiight, boo."  
  
Max shook her head in amazement. It's astounding how the two people you least expect to hook up, hook up. 'I thought Sketchy and Alec would hook up before him and OC.' Max thought then smiled at the thought of Alec and Sketchy.  
  
Alec was leaning against the wall at Jam Pony with his usual sly grin, talking to Sketchy, when Max and OC walked in.  
  
OC smiled as she saw him leaning up against the wall. She walked over and kissed him on lips. Sketchy's eyes widened and he looked at Max for closure but she just shrugged.  
  
"When did this happen?" He asked finally.  
  
The couple in front of him stopped kissing. Alec standing about a good 4 to 5 inches higher then Cindy smiled. "Sketch my man, it's about time you learned." He said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sketchy said walking in direction of the exit for his first delivery.  
  
"Wow!" Normal stopped in front of them. "Hot run! Sector 9!" he yelled.  
  
"Hot run sector 7!" he handed Max a package.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit curious about them?" she asked Normal.  
  
"I don't want to know, and I don't care." He said walking away.  
  
OC began walking away with Max. "I don't think I'll be able to ride my bike today girl." OC said smiling at Alec and Max just rolled her eyes.  
  
'Yeah right! Like he would be that good!' she thought.  
  
"That's what you get for riding the magic stick." Max said getting on her bike and riding off.  
  
A/N: What do you think? 


End file.
